blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Kruath'ri (5e Race)
Kruath'Ri "Damned Drakels. Those lizard-looking bastards are always destroying my constructs, with their stupid affinity for lightning. It's annoying!" -Rendal Will, Elf Wizard, on Kruath'ri. Physical Description Kruath'ri are humanoid dragon-like creatures, however, unlike most others of their kind, they do not possess scales on anywhere except for their heads. They are slightly taller than humans, though usually only by a few inches, and weigh roughly the same.They have smooth skin, of either green, black, red, blue, or white, though green is the most common. They possess horns and fins, on their heads, which are typically yellowish-green, reddish-green, or an ivory white. Their eyes are also either flame red, ice blue, charcoal black, or a deep purple. They also have tails, which are between 1 and 2 feet long. History It is known that the Kruath'ri predate humanity, and have a culture that is thousands of years old. For years, the Kruath'Ri have stayed shut up in their ancient Dome cities known as K'elds, co-existing quietly with the other people of the world. That changed when Kruath'ri prophecy foretold the re-emergence of an ancient evil. Kruath'ri warriors began to scout the land for the location of some mysterious item. At first there were only rare observances of isolated Kruath'ri forces. That quickly escalated into full military movements as the Kruath'ri became bolder in their search for the mysterious item. Eventually armies of Kruath'ri clashed with other races throughout the Greenguard Forest and Farthward Wood. The legendary battle at the fields of Brakanub took place during that time. It was during the Battle of Stonerule that more information about the Kruath'ri came to light. The Kruath'ri were pillaging ancient temples looking for their mysterious item when a force of Guardians and Adventurers intervened. At Stonerule, the Kruath'ri left large quantities of Azru Stones. As it turned out, these mystical stones had some attraction to Stonerule, which led a Kruath'ri faction called the Drakel War Council to believe the mysterious item they sought was at Stonerule. Society The Kruath'ri blend technology and magic into magiscience. Not all Kruath'ri innovations are blended, and the entire spectrum from pure technology to pure magic can be found in Kruath'ri culture. The greatest technological innovation of the Kruath'ri is their protected cities. Protected by impenetrable walls and domed against the elements, these cities have housed Kruath'ri society for thousands of years. There is no environment in which the cities cannot be found: from the highest mountains to the deepest oceans; from the driest deserts to lush tropical forests. The Kruath'ris' most powerful innovations almost always involve the creation of weapons. From the Kruath'ri Power Armor to the Greater WarBeast, the Kruath'ri seem to be totally militarily-minded. Even innovations in the Kruath'ri themselves are for destruction. Take the giant Kruath'ri Destroyers for example. Huge, mindless, and deadly, these remote-controlled Kruath'ri will actually self-destruct after losing in combat. Relationships Kruath'ri are seen as enemies to most races, due to their societies destructive nature in searching for their goals. However, some races do respect their technological prowess, especially Gnomes. Dragon-based races, such as the Dragonborn and Gria, get along better with the Kruath'ri than most others, however not by much. Kruath'ri Personality You can use the Kruath'ri Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a kruath'ri character or to inspire how your character might act. Kruath'ri Quirks Kruath'ri Names Kruath'ri names typically come from the Draconic language, however, they also choose to blend it with other languages. For the Drakels, they blend it with Common, and for the Dwakels, they blend it with Dwarvish. Male: Kragg, Giind, Draynor, Tralin, Shirian Female: Kithia, Pra'Mithia, Kayda, Akrilia, Galien Kruath'ri Traits Draconic masters of technology and magic, Kruath'ri are cunning, witful, and very powerful adventurers. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. Age. Due to their draconic blood, Kruath'ri can live for twice as long as humans can, with some even living for three times as long. They are considered mature by the age of 20. Alignment. Kruath'ri typically see their goals in tunnel-vision, not paying attention to many consequences, even if it is a long-term goal. This leads them closer to Chaotic alignments, with Neutral or Evil being the most common. Size. The most common Kruath'ri, Drakels, are slightly taller than humans, with the tallest being about 7 feet tall. Dwakels, however, are shorter, even a bit shorter than Dwarves. Drakels are Medium, Dwakels are Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. You also have a base swimming speed of 30 feet. Hold Breath. ''You can hold your breath underwater for 15 minutes. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Master of Magiscience. ''When crafting during downtime, your rate of crafting is doubled, from 5 gold per day, to 10 gold per day. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Draconic. Kruath'ri Subraces Drakels Drakels are the most common of the Kruath'ri, and some people even associate all Kruath'ri with the name. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Electric Impact. ''After making a successful melee weapon attack, you may choose to deal additional lightning damage equal to your level. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. ''Shockblades. You have proficiency with the exotic weapon, the 'Drakel Shockblade. Dwakels Dwakels are the offspring of a dwarf, and a kruath'ri. They are smaller in stature, but they make up for it in their technological prowess. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Speed Decrease. ''Your base walking speed decreases from 30 feet to 25 feet. ''Bonus Language. ''You learn the Dwarvish language. ''Dwarven Resilience. ''You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. ''Thunderhammers. ''You have proficiency with the exotic weapon, the Dwakel Thunderhammer.Category:Races